


Find My Way After I Find You

by elleinstead



Series: Snippets [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleinstead/pseuds/elleinstead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kon leaned down and licked a wet stripe down Tim's back.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find My Way After I Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old snippet that I never finished from March 17, 2008.

Kon leaned down and licked a wet stripe down Tim's back. He stilled, his tongue pointed on Tim's lower back, when Tim stirred, rolling his back slightly. When he settled back into his dreams, Kon continued. He slid his hand down, silently removing the red sheet down, exposing Tim's round ass and the back of his thighs.

"Kon."

He looked up at Robin who was looking at him with his typical I'm-a-Bat expression.

"Yeah, man?"

"You've been staring into space and you've got a bit of drool there," he said pointing to the corner of his mouth. "I assume you haven't been fantasizing about Dr. Light."

"What?"


End file.
